Forever
by Loeylight
Summary: Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bersahabat sejak kecil dan diam-diam mereka saling mencintai, tapi suatu kecelakan terjadi dan menyebabkan Baekhyun tidak bisa berjalan lagi (lumpuh), lalu bagaimana perjuangan nya untuk membuat Chanyeol tetap bersamanya. [CHANBAEK] [YAOI]
1. Chapter 1

**\- Forever -**

 **CHANBAEK**

 **BxB | Boys Love**

 **Cast :**

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

 **Genre :**

Romance - Hurt

Jangan menghakimi author jika cerita ini kurang berkenan, tapi kasih kritik dan saran yang membangun untuk memperbaiki segala kekurangannya.

\- 6104 -

"Yakk Chanyeol tunggu," Baekhyun tengah berlari berusaha mengejar Chanyeol yang sudah berlari kencang meninggalkannya.

"Kau lama sekali pendek cepatlah." Chanyeol terus berlari sesekali tertawa karena berhasil mengerjai Baekhyun dan meninggalkan lelaki mungil sahabatnya itu.

"Hei sialan tunggu," Baekhyun terus memanggil-manggil Chanyeol namun Chanyeol tidak menghiraukan nya sama sekali, dia terus berlari jauh meninggalkan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bersahabat sejak mereka kecil kedunya kini sudah memasuki masa Senior High School dan bulan depan tepatnya mereka lulus, mereka berniat akan melanjutkan study mereka di Universitas Seoul. Chanyeol menyayangi Baekhyun layaknya seorang kakak kepada adiknya tapi...

Tidak ada yang tau perasaan nya kecuali Baekhyun dan Tuhan yang tau.

"Aishh Chanyeol tunggu aku sialan" Baekhyun mengumpat karena kesal. Sampai tiba dipersimpangan jalan Baekhyun kebingungan karena jejak Chanyeol sudah tidak terlihat lagi.

"Dia kemana sih? Awas kau Park Chanyeol begitu aku menemukanmu takkan ku biarkan kau menumpang tidur di kasurku lagi. Yak caplang dimana kau?," Baekhyun akhirnya memilih jalan lurus untuk mengejar Chanyeol

Sementara Chanyeol yang berada di jalan yang berbeda dengan Baekhyun tengah berdiri memegang dadanya untuk sekedar menetralkan nafasnya karena kelelahan berlari.

"Hah hah hah kemana si pendek itu? Apa dia tidak berhasil mengejarku kali ini!," Chanyeol merogoh ponsel di celana nya setelah mendapat satu panggilan telpon dari 'Byun Pendek'

"YAKKK Baekhyun kenapa kau lelet seka- Mwo?" Kedua bola mata Chanyeol membulat sempurna saat mendengar panggilan telpon dari ponsel nya.

Tidak memperdulikan apa-apa lagi Chanyeol berlari seperti orang kesetanan menuju ke satu tempat yang disebutkan penelpon tersebut.

"Tidak Baekhyun tunggu aku jangan pergi" - Lirih Chanyeol dalam hati

Chanyeol merutuki dirinya sendiri yang meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian. Mungkin Chanyeol akan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri jika Baekhyun sampai kenapa-kenapa saat ini.

Baekhyun itu sudah seperti matahari nya, yang selalu hidup di dunianya, menyinari hari-harinya dengan senyuman nya yang mampu membuat Chanyeol berimajinasi bisa bersama Baekhyun sampai mereka tua.

Tidak ada yang mampu membuat seorang Park Chanyeol gila selain lelaki mungil sahabatnya, Baekhyun begitu terlalu berharga untuknya.

Mereka tumbuh bersama dan Chanyeol ingin tua bersama Baekhyun. Bahkan Chanyeol ingin mati pun ia harus bersama dengan Baekhyun. Diumur mereka yang sudah tumbuh dewasa; mereka masih sering tidur bersama dengan Baekhyun yang akan selalu ia peluk.

Mungkin mereka bisa saja menjadi gay karena kebiasaan mereka yang diluar batas pertemanan pada umunya, apa lagi Chanyeol yang terus berjanji dan selalu mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri, jika Chanyeol harus tetap menjaga Baekhyun sampai kapanpun.

Mungkin yang selama ini Baekhyun tahu adalah Chanyeol yang menganggap nya seorang dongsaeng bagi Chanyeol. Namun yang tidak Baekhyun ketahui adalah Chanyeol menyukai nya, Chanyeol mencintai lelaki mungil yang selalu menjadi _sleeping beauty_ nya tersebut.

Ya Chanyeol menjadi Gay karena Baekhyun.

Lelah berlari Chanyeol memilih untuk menaiki taxi agar cepat sampai ke rumah sakit.

Iya rumah sakit, si penelpon mengatakan jika Baekhyun tertabrak sebuah mobil dan dilarikan kerumah sakit karena tidak sadarkan diri. Chanyeol semakin kalut dibuat nya.

"Baekhyun maafkan aku,"

Kata-kata maaf terus ia lontarkan sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumah sakit, ponsel yang menunjukan wallpaper potret dirinya bersama Baekhyun ia remat dengan begitu kuat, penyesalan menderu di hati Chanyeol.

Merasa dirinya begitu bodoh dan teledor meninggalkan Baekhyun sampai harus mendengar kabar sekarang jika Baekhyun tertabrak, jika ia bersama Baekhyun mungkin kejadian seperti ini masih bisa Chanyeol cegah.

Taxi itu berhenti tepat didepan rumah sakit, setelah membayar Chanyeol segera melesat kedalam rumah sakit untuk mencari keberadaan Baekhyun.

Ruang operasi adalah ruangan yang Chanyeol tuju saat ini.

Disana ia melihat seorang wanita berperwakan tinggi, sedikit kurus dengan rambut yang begelombang duduk dengan memegang barang-barang milik Baekhyun. Chanyeol menghampirinya dengan raut wajah penuh tanya.

"Dimana Baekhyun-ku?,"

"Eohh," wanita itu berdiri ketika Chanyeol bertanya padanya "Kau yang ku telpon barusan?."

"Ya!," Chanyeol mengalihkan atensinya kedalam ruang operasi "Apa Baekhyun didalam?."

"I-iya di sedang di operasi," wanita itu kemudian menyerahkan barang-barang milik Baekhyun "Baekhyun mu tertabrak sebuah sepeda motor, tapi pengendaranya kabur dan sedang dalam pengejaran pihak polisi, aku hanya bisa membantu membawa nya kemari."

"Apa luka nya parah? Kenapa operasi nya lama sekali?,"

"Ia..." belum sempat si wanita berbicara seorang dokter telah lebih dulu keluar dari ruang operasi.

"Keluarga pasien?," Tanya sang dokter

"Saya!," Chanyeol menyahut lebih dulu, sang dokter mengeryit, Chanyeol yang mengerti kembali menjawab "Saya kakaknya."

Seharusnya Chanyeol mengatakan jika ia kekasih atau calon suaminya, tapi kenapa ia harus mengatakan kakaknya padahal hatinya sangat ingin mengklaim Baekhyun sebagai miliknya.

"Ada yang harus saya bicarakan dengan anda, bisakah kita berbicara diruangan saya?,"

"Baik dokter," sang dokter berjalan terlebih dahulu "Bisakah aku meminta pertolongan mu sekali lagi?." Pinta Chanyeol pada si wanita

"Ohh iya ada apa?,"

"Tunggu disini dulu sebentar saja, aku harus berbicara dengan dokter itu, bisakah?,"

"Oh tentu." si wanita kembali mengambil barang milik Baekhyun dan duduk menunggu disana, Chanyeol sudah berjalan mengikuti dokter yang ingin berbicara mengenai keadaan Baekhyun.

Setibanya di ruangan dokter tersebut Chanyeol dipersilahkan duduk berhadapan dengan dokter lelaki itu.

"Bagaimana keadaan adik saya?,"

"Saya harap apa yang saya sampaikan pada anda, anda bisa menerima nya dengan lapang dada."

Jantung Chanyeol berpacu lebih cepat, oh tidak ia tidak ingin mendengar sesuatu hal yang lebih buruk mengenai Baekhyun. Chanyeol akan merasa semakin menyesal dibuat nya.

"Maksud dokter?,"

"Adik anda mengalami kelumpuhan pada bagian kakinya, karena benturan yang sangat kuat mengakibatkan saraf-saraf di kaki nya lumpuh, adik anda tidak bisa berjalan, tapi itu mungkin masih bisa disembuhkan, hanya saja membutuhkan waktu yang sangat lama,"

Chanyeol menatap sang dokter dengan jantung yang seakan-akan berhenti berdetak. Apa ia salah dengar tentang Baekhyun yang lumpuh?

"Dokter tidak serius kan?."

"Sekali lagi maaf, anda harus bisa menerima nya dengan lapang dada, tapi saya yakin adik anda masih bisa disembuhkan dan berjalan kembali seperti semula."

"Berapa lama? Berapa lama ia tidak bisa berjalan?," Dokter masih diam "Ku tanya dokter berapa lama?." Chanyeol sedikit menaikkan intonasi ucapan nya.

"Saya tidak tahu pasti, karena membutuhkan waktu yang lama."

Chanyeol tersenyum getir, sekarang apa yang harus ia katakan pada Baekhyun jika ia bertanya kenapa kaki nya tidak dapat digerakan? Ia tidak tega melihat air mata mengalir dari kedua sudut mata Baekhun.

Rasa penyesalan itu kembali menghampirinya.

Chanyeol memilih keluar dari ruangan dokter untuk kembali menemui Baekhyun yang kini sudah dipindahkan pada ruangan rawat inap. Chanyeol segera mengurus administrasi pembayaran biaya nya dan segera memindahkan Baekhyun ke ruangan VIP.

Chanyeol anak orang kaya hanya saja ia hidup berdua dengan Baekhyun untuk menjadi anak yang mandiri.

Wanita yang Chanyeol pintai pertolongan untuk menunggu Baekhyun masih ada disana.

"Maaf aku harus segera pergi." ucap nya pada Chanyeol

"Oh iya terima kasih sudah membantuku." Chanyeol menunduk

"Sama-sama..emmm kalau boleh tahu siapa namamu?," Tanya si wanita

"Park Chanyeol." Chanyeol menjulurkan tangan nya sebagai tanda perkenalan

"Ahh aku Seulgi, Kim Seulgi," wanita yang bernama Seulgi itu menerima uluran tangab perkenalan mereka.

"Terima kasih Seulgi-ssi."

"Ya tidak apa-apa, kalau begitu aku permisi."

Seulgi pun pamit meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol duduk disamping tubuh Baekhyun yang masih tertidur, Chanyeol memegang tangan Baekhyun dengan begitu ketakutan dan penyesalan sampai air matanya tidak terasa mengalir dikedua pipinya.

Mungkin ia akan di ledek lelaki cengeng jika Baekhyun sampai melihat ia yang menangis saat ini, tapi masa bodo dengan ledekan Baekhyun karena sekarang ia begitu menyesal.

"Maafkan aku Baekhyun," 

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**\- Forever -**

 **CHANBAEK**

 **BxB | Boys Love**

Jangan menghakimi author jika cerita ini kurang berkenan, tapi kasih kritik dan saran yang membangun untuk memperbaiki segala kekurangannya.

\- 6104 -

"Baek ayo sarapan," Baekhyun tersentak kala Chanyeol memanggilnya untuk sarapan.

3 bulan berlalu semenjak kecelakaan yang membuat kaki nya dinyatakan lumpuh, hari itu Baekhyun terpukul dengan kata-kata dokter yang mengatakan jika dirinya tidak akan bisa berjalan seperti dulu lagi.

Baekhyun terpuruk, masa-masa remaja yang seharusnya terdengar indah berubah menjadi masa-masa kelam baginya. Hari ini seharusnya ia ikut masuk kuliah bersama Chanyeol, tapi keinginan itu tidak pernah lagi ia inginkan.

"Setelah kuliah aku akan segera pulang, jangan kemana-mana dan kalau ada orang asing yang bertamu jangan kau biarkan masuk. Tunggu sampai aku pulang." Chanyeol dengan setia menyiapkan sarapan untuk Baekhyun yang terlihat muram, senyum nya hilang selama 3 bulan ini.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya kasar.

Berulang kali ia meminta maaf pada Baekhyun; namun sahabat mungilnya itu tidak pernah mengatakan apa-apa. Baekhyun hidup sebatangkara dan hanya memiliki Chanyeol dalam hidupnya.

Chanyeol berangkat kuliah seperti biasanya, ia yang dulu tidak pernah memakai fasilitas dari ayahnya kini memutuskan untuk menerimanya. Semua ia lakukan demi Baekhyun, karena akan sulit jika harus mengantar Baekhyun kemanapun jika mereka masih memakai angkutan umum.

Dikampus Chanyeol merupakan mahasiswa populer karena ketampanannya, memang sudah menjadi hal mutlak ketika para wanita mengaguminya, begitupun dengan para lelaki yang bisekxual ataupun gay. Namun tak satupun dari mereka yang berhasil menarik perhatian seorang Park Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memang memiliki kepribadian yang baik terhadap temannya atupun orang yang dikenalnya, semua sikapnya tidak lain karena memang dirinya tidak ingin mencari musuh dan lebih suka menjalin pertemanan dengan siapa saja baik itu wanita ataupun laki-laki.

Hari berjalan seperti biasanya, ia menjalanin kegiatan kuliahnya seperti hari biasanya. Namun tetap saja rasa khawatir terhadap Baekhyun yang ia tinggalkan sendiri diapartemennya membuat ia selalu ingin cepat-cepat pulang agar bisa menemani Baekhyun, walaupun sahabatnya itu masih saja enggan berbicara banyak padanya.

Namun sepertinya hari ini ia tidak bisa pulang cepat karena harus mengerjakan tugas kelompok bersama teman-temannya. Tapi karena ia tidak ingin berlama-lama berada diluar jadi ia memutuskan untuk mengusulkan agar mereka mau mengerjakan tugas kelompok itu di apartemennya.

Chanyeol pulang bersama dengan teman-temannya, diantara mereka ada Sehun dan Jongin yang sudah berteman dengan Chanyeol sejak dibangku SHS. Dan tentu Baekhyun juga mengenalnya.

Seulgi yang tempo hari membantu Chanyeol juga ternyata satu kampus dengannya, dan anak itu menjadi semangat ketika Chanyeol mengundang nya ke apartemen Chanyeol untuk mengejerjakan tugas kelompok.

Gadis itu tertarik pada Chanyeol, namun Chanyeol sama sekali tidak menyadari itu karena ia menganggap Seulgi tidak lebih dari sekedar teman.

Hati Chanyeol hanya untuk Baekhyun, nama Baekhyun tersimpan rapi dan mendapat tempat yang istimewa didalam hatinya.

Chanyeol akan mengutamakan Baekhyun dibanding dirinya sendiri, Baekhyun menempati urutan no 1 dalam hidupnya, bahkan dibanding orang tuanya yang melahirkan dan membesarkannya.

Karena cinta pada Baekhyun jelas berbeda dengan cintanya pada kedua orang tuanya.

"Masuklah," Chanyeol nempersilahkan Seulgi yang tampak malu-malu dibanding dengan Sehun dan Jongin yang sudah lebih dulu masuk tanpa dipersilahkan masuk pun.

Saat mereka masuk Chanyeol lebih dulu mencari keberadaan Baekhyun dikamarnya.

Apartemennya hanya memiliki satu kamar dan Chanyeol berbagi kamar bersama Baekhyun.

Jika dulu ia tinggal di flat kecil bersama Baekhyun dan menumpang pada Baekhyun, maka sekarang ia yang membalas nya dengan menempati apartemennya bersama Baekhyun.

Dibalik itu semua sebenarnya karena ia tidak ingin jauh dari Baekhyun dan Baekhyun haus mendapat tempat yang jauh lebih baik dibanding flat kecil mereka dahulu.

Sosok mungil dalam kursi roda itu tampak tengah tertidur seraya duduk didekat jendela balkon apartemennya. Baekhyun tidak akan bisa pergi ke balkon karena Chanyeol sengaja mengunci balkon apartemennya demi keamanan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol bahkan menyimpan segala peralatan tajam ditempat yang tidak bisa dijangkau Baekhyun, takut-takut kalau anak itu nekad ingin bunuh diri seperj sebulan yang lalu.

Baekhyun mencoba bunuh diri dengan pisau dan hendak mengiria urat nadi ditangannya.

Tentu saja Baekhyun frustasi, masa depannya hancur karena ia lumpuh. Ia tidak bisa lagi melakukan kegiatan yang ia sukai; tidak bisa lagi pergi keluar bersama Chanyeol karena itu akan sangat merepotkan Chanyeol jika Chanyeol harus mendorong kursi rodanya.

Lebih dari itu semua, Baekhyun takut jika Chanyeol memiliki seorang kekasih lalu meninggalkannya, meski berulang kali ia mendengar dengan jelas jika Chanyeol tidak akan pernah pergi meninggalkannya.

Dengan pelan Chanyeol mendorong kursi roda itu kesisian tempat tidurnya lalu mengangkat tubuh ringan seringan kaaps itu ke atas ranjang besarnya. Menyelimuti tubuh Baekhyun agar tetap hangat karena Baekhyun benci kedinginan.

Chanyeol kembali menemui teman-temannya setelah yakin Baekhyun tertidur dengan nyaman.

"Hyung, Baekhyun tidur?," Sehun beranya ketika Chanyeol sudah duduk bersama mereka dikarpet bulu hangatnya yang terdapat meja cukup besar ditengah-tengah mereka.

"Hmmm," jawabnya singkat.

"Baekhyun! Baekhyun adikmu yang tempo hari aku temukan tertabrak?," tanya Seulgi yang merasa penasaran.

Jongin dan Sehun tertawa mendengar Seulgi mengatakan jika Baekhyun adalah adik Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak berpikir jika Baekhyun benar-benar adik Chanyeol kan?," Jongin menahan tawa dengan memegangi perutnya.

"Maafkan aku Seulgi, aku berbohong ketika mengatakan dia adikku," Chanyeol tersenyum menyeringai "Dia bukan adikku, dia kekasihku."

Jongin dan Sehun bersorak bersama "Ewwwww,"

Seulgi tidak mampu berkomentar lagi, satu bagian dihatinya terasa hancur mendengar Chanyeol mengatakan jika Baekhyun adalah kekasihnya.

Harapan untuk bisa dekat dengan Chanyeol sirna sudah. Kini ia tahu alasan dibalik Chanyeol yang selalu menolak pernyataan cinta beberapa gadis ataupun pria biseksual padanya.

Chanyeol merasa senang ketika mngklaim Baekhyun sebagai kekasihnya.

Mereka kembali mempokuskan diri pada tugas kelompok mereka agar cepat selesai sebelum malam, mengingat ini sudah menuju sore.

Semua sibuk dengan Sehun dan Jongin bersama Chanyeol saling memberi pendapat dan Seulgi yang mengetik tugas yang harus dikirimkan melalui email itu.

Namun suara seperti orang terjatuh berhasil mengalihkan mereka semua, Chanyeol menjadi orang pertama yang berlari ke kamarnya untuk mengecek Baekhyun.

Baekhyun jatuh.

"Baek, kau tidak apa-apa?," Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun.

Jongin, Sehun serta Seulgi ikut menyusul untuk melihat keadaan didalam kamar Chanyeol.

"Kenapa dengan Baekhyun, hyung?,"

"Jatuh," Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun dan membawanya keluar kamar.

Baekhyun menyembunyikan wajahnya didada bidang Chanyeol dengan kedua tangan yang melingkar di leher Chanyeol mencari pegangan.

Sementara Seulgi semakin tidak suka melihatnya kedekatan keduanya.

"Tunggu disini ya, aku harus mengerjakan tugas kuliah." Chanyeol mendudukan Baekhyun di sofa dan merapikan rambut Baekhyun yang menghalangi wajahnya. Chanyeol juga mengecek sekujur tubuh Baekhyun, menelisik apa ada luka atau tidak.

Sehun dan Jongin ikut bergabung kembali duduk ketempatnya mengabaikan adegan yang terlihat romantis yang di lakukan Chanyeol pada Baekhyun.

Seulgi hanya diam mematung memperhatikan bagaimana Chanyeol yang begitu perhatiannya pada Baekhyun. Seulgi merasa minder ketika melihat kulit Baekhyun yang begitu putih seperti susu.

Baekhyun hanya mengenakan kemeja kebesaran Chanyeol berwarna merah maroon. Membuat kulit putihnya begitu kontras terlihat dibalik kemeja itu.

Chanyeol tersenyum ketika tidak ada luka apapun ditubuh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya menunduk dengan wajah datar sedih nya, enggan untuk sekedar menatap wajah Chanyeol. Rasa bersalah yang selalu menggerogoti hati Chanyeol tidak pernah hilang disaat melihat raut wajah sedih Baekhyun.

"Kau lapar? Aku akan memasak kalau kau lapar." Baru saja Chanyeol hendak bangkit, tangannya sudah lebih dulu ditarik Baekhyun "Ada apa?." Chanyeol kembali membungkuk didepan Baekhyun.

"Aku ingin mandi." suara Baekhyun benar-benar terdengar pelan. Chanyeol tersenyum seraya kembali mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun.

"Kalian tunggu disini sebentar ya," ia kembali membawa tubuh Baekhyun masuk kedalam kamarnya, lebih tepatnya ke kamar mandi.

Baekhyun sudah duduk dibathub ketika dengan telaten Chanyeol menyiapkan air untuk Baekhyun berendam beserta sabunnya.

"Panggil aku jika terjadi sudah selesai," kembali tangan Chanyeol tertahan ketika ia hendak pergi keluar untuk kembali pada teman-temannya.

"Bisakah kita mandi bersama?," Baekhyun memintanya dengan tatapan sayu.

Chanyeol lemah ketika tatapan sayu itu berhasil membuat ia melupakan keberadaan teman-temannya diluar dan memilih membuka bajunya untuk bergabung bersama Baekhyun didalam bathub.

Begitu canggung.

Chanyeol merasa canggung dengan Baekhyun karena untuk pertama kalinya selama 19 tahun ini ia mandi bersama lelaki pujaan hatinya, lelaki mungil yang menghiasi hari-harinya sepanjang 19 tahun ini.

Chanyeol sudah dalam keadaan naked begitupun dengan Baekhyun. Ia kemudian memandikan Baekhyun, menyabuninya dan memijit area punggung Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya terdiam ketika Chanyeol membersihkan tubuhnya, membilasnya dan menyelesaikan mandinya.

"A-apa..apa," Baekhyun hendak memulai pembicaraan, namun lidahnya masih terasa kelu karena sudah lama tidak mengobrol bersama Chanyeol.

"Katakan saja, aku akan mendengarkan," diam-diam Chanyeol tersenyum.

Inilah yang ia tunggu sejak 3 bulan berlalu, Baekhyun yang berbicara lagi padanya.

"A-apa gadis diluar itu kekasihmu?," tanyanya setelah dengan susah payah mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk bertanya.

Chanyeol menyunggingkan senyumnya. Sepertinya Baekhyun tengah cemburu. Chanyeol merasa bahagia ketika Baekhyun menanyakan itu, ia merasa jika perasaannya pada Baekhyun tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"Bukan." jawab Chanyeol singkat dan jelas.

"Oh," Baekhyun terlihat menghela nafas, merasa lega akan jawaban yang ia terima.

Chanyeol yang sudah tidak tahan untuk menyembunyikan perasaannya lebih lama lagi memilih untuk mendekap Baekhyun dari belakang, membuat tubuh telanjang mereka saling bersentuhan.

"Kau kekasihku," bisik Chanyeol parau seraya menciumi telinga Baekhyun "Dari dulu aku mencintaimu Baekhyun, tidakkah kau tahu?."

Baekhyun tampak terlihat menegang ketika Chanyeol menggodanya dengan menciumi telinganya dan mengigit kecil telinganya.

Ia kembali dibuat terperangah ketika ciuman Chanyeol menjalar ke lehernya yang sensitif, mengecup dan menggigitnya pelan sampai meninggalkan bercak merah. _Kissmark_.

Baekhyun meleguh ketika merasakan gelyaran aneh yang dilakukan Chanyeol. Ia meremas pinggiran bathub ketika Chanyeol semakin berbuat lebih dengan kedua tangan Chanyeol yang menilin kedua nipplenya.

"Eummss ahhh," Baekhyun membulatkan kedua matanya ketika tidak sengaja ia mendesah.

"Katakan Baek, katakan kau tidak mencintaiku jika ingin aku menghentikan semua ini," Chanyeol seperti telah hilang kendali akan kontrol pada dirinya sendiri.

Desahan lembut dan merdu dari Baekhyun justru membuat ia semakin ingin berbuat lebih untuk membuat Baekhyun pasrah terhadap sentuhannya.

Baekhyun tidak ingin ini berhenti, jadi ia mengatakan hal yang seharusnya tidak ia katakan. Karena sudah pasti itu menyulut gairah Chanyeol yang tidak akan berhenti ketika mendengar jawaban yang selama ini ingin dia dengar.

"A-aku juga mencintaimu sejak dulu," Baekhyun memekik pelan ketika Chanyeol membalikan badannya dan langsung mendapat ciuman penuh gairah tertahan dari Chanyeol.

Ciuman itu begitu menuntut, begitu panas dan bergairah. Namun perlahan berubah menjadi pelan ketika tangan Chanyeol membelai punggung telanjang Baekhyun, menariknya agar semakin merapat pada tubuhnya yang sama-sama telanjang.

Junior mereka beradu dibawah sana, Chanyeol mati-matian menahan untuk tidak membobol Baekhyun. Mencoba bertindak waras ketika masih ada teman-temannya diluar sana.

Maka ia hanya memainkan sedikit _foreplay_ pada junior Baekhyun yang begitu mungil, mengocok nya dengan pelan namun begitu bergairah.

Ujung junior mungil Baekhyun ia usap agar Baekhyun kembali mendesah untuknya.

Baekhyun yang merasa ini tidak adil ketika hanya dirinya yang mendesah mencoba untuk meraih junior Chanyeol yang begitu besar dibanding dengan miliknya.

Chanyeol kembali mencium bibir tipis Baekhyun dengan kedua tangan mereka masing-masing yang mengocok satu sama lain, mengurut junior mereka agar mendapatkan puncak kenikmatan yang menjadi akan akhir dari kegiatan panas yang mereka lakukan.

Baekhyun dapat merasakan jika junior Chanyeol semakin membesar dan begitupun miliknya yang sudah hendak mengeluarkan sperma karena permainan tangan Chanyeol.

Keduanya pun orgasme bersama dalam keadaan masih saling berciuman. Baekhyun ambruk ketubuh Chanyeol yang langsung memeluknya.

"Aku mencintaimu Baekhyun, kumohon jangan pernah mengacuhkan aku lagi." Chanyeol mendekap erat tubuh mungil Baekhyun yang tengah mengangguk sebagai jawaban dari ucapannya.

Mereka disana berpelukan sampai kurang lebih 1 menit lamanya.

Ketiga teman mereka yang sempat mendengar suara leguhan panjang dari arah kamar Chanyeol sempat berpandangan satu sama lainnya.

"Mereka sedang apa didalam?," itu Seulgi yang bertanya.

Jongin dan Sehun yang memang memiliki otak kotor sepertinya tahu apa yang sedang dilakukan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sulit untuk menjawab pertanyaan Seulgi.

Mereka berdua hanya mengedikkan bahu sebagai jawaban. Namun tentu saja Seulgi merasa tidak puas dengan jawaban itu, ia hanya diam memendam rasa penasarannya untuk menanyakan nya langsung jika nanti Chanyeol sudah kembali dari kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**\- Forever -**

 **CHANBAEK**

 **BxB | Boys Love**

Jangan menghakimi author jika cerita ini kurang berkenan, tapi kasih kritik dan saran yang membangun untuk memperbaiki segala kekurangannya.

\- 6104 -

 _ **BGM Gabriella | Coldplay - The Scientist (Cover)**_

"Maaf kami lama," Chanyeol membawa tubuh Baekhyun dalam gendongannya dan kembali meletakkan Baekhyun di sofa setelah mereka mandi.

"Kalian tidak lapar?," Chanyeol duduk kembali ditempatnya, Jongin dan Sehun tangah berdiskusi.

Sementara Seulgi merespon pertanyaan Chanyeol karena jujur ia memang kelaparan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita memesan pizza? Aku yang traktir," Seulgi kemudian menelpon layanan pizza setelah mendapat anggukan dari Chanyeol.

Baekhyun memperhatikan interaksi mereka yang kini sudah mulai sibuk dengan tugas kampus mereka. Ia memilih membaca salah satu buku mata kuliah milik Chanyeol, sejujurnya ia merasa bosan. Hanya saja ia tidak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa, karena untuk bergerak atau berjalan kesana kemari pun Baekhyun tidak bisa, ia lumpuh sekarang jadi sulit untuknya agar bisa leluasa kesana kemari.

Pizza datang tak lama kemudian, kerja kelompok itu terhenti untuk memakan pizza terlebih dahulu.

Baekhyun yang sudah akrab dengan Sehun dan Jongin duduk diantara mereka berdua. Chanyeol duduk berhadapan dengannya dan Seulgi disamping Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun hyung, kau tidak pernah keluar dari apartemen ini?," tanya Sehun yang mendapat gelengan dari Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana kalau hari minggu nanti kita jalan-jalan," usul Jongin.

"Aku akan merepotkan kalian kalau aku ikut, sebaiknya aku diam saja disini." Tolak Baekhyun halus.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya pelan. Hatinya meringis mendengar ucapan Baekhyun, bagaimanapun ia masih merasa ini semua karenanya Baekhyun sampai lumpuh.

"Aku bisa menggendongmu hyung, tenang saja," Sehun menawarkan diri. Anak itu memang dekat dengan Baekhyun.

"Tidak Sehun, aku berat. Kau akan kesakitan menggendongku." Baekhyun menggeleng-geleng menolak.

Merasa akan sia-sia membujuk Baekhyun. Mereka memilih dian dan menonton televisi seraya memakan pizza.

Seulgi diam saja. Hatinya sebenarnya tidak suka dengan keberadaan Baekhyun. Mendengar Baekhyun adalah kekasih Chanyeol, ia benar-benar tidak suka mendengarnya.

Ia menyukai Chanyeol sejak bertemu dirumah sakit tempo hari. Dan haruskah ia merelakan perasaannya?

Baekhyun lumpuh. Seulgi berpikir Chanyeol tidak pantas bersanding dengan lelaki cacat seperti Baekhyun. Dan Chanyeol tidak pantas menjadi _gay_ , terlalu disayangkan seorang yang begitu mempesona kaum hawa seperti Chanyeol menjadi _gay_ hanya karena Baekhyun.

Seulgi bertekad membuat Chanyeol kembali menjadi _straight_.

Setelah semuanya selesai, Sehun dan Jongin pamit lebih dulu, sedangkan Seulgi membantu Chanyeol membereskan sisa-sisa mereka mengerjakan tugas dan beberapa bekas kotak pizza yang berantakan.

Baekhyun hanya duduk di sofa memperhatikan mereka berdua sibuk membereskan apartemen. Sebenarnya jika ia bisa berjalan ia bisa membereskan semuanya sendiri. Dulu sebelum Baekhyun lumpuh juga ia yang mendapat tugas beres-beres dan Chanyeol yang akan memasak untuk makan mereka berdua.

Chanyeol pergi ke luar untuk membuang sampah. Seulgi diam-diam menantikan saat-saat ini, maka ia tidak membuang waktu untuk mendekati Baekhyun dan berkata dengan begitu tajam nya pada Baekhyun.

"Aku menyukai Chanyeol, dan kupikir aku terlihat serasi dengan Chanyeol. Bukankah sebaiknya kau pergi dari kehidupan Chanyeol? Kau itu sudah seperti parasit dalam kehidupan Chanyeol."

Baekhyun merasa dihantam sebuah batu besar. Hatinya sakit mendengar penuturan Seulgi yang memang separuhnya benar.

"Kau lumpuh, kau menyusahkan Chanyeol. Sebaiknya kau pergi secepatnya, dengan begitu aku bisa bersama Chanyeol. Ku harap kau mencerna ucapanku." Setelahnya Seulgi membawa tasnya berpura-pura hendak pulang karena ia mendengar Chanyeol sudah kembali.

Chanyeol yang baru saja masuk menatap Seulgi.

"Kau mau pulang?," tanyanya yang diberi anggukan oleh Seulgi.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi Chanyeol-ah," tanpa pamit pada Baekhyun, ia pamit dan tersenyum pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengalihkan tatapan nya pada Baekhyun yang menunduk dalam, Baekhyun berusaha bergerak sendiri. Chanyeol segera mendekatinya untuk membantu Baekhyun, namun Baekhyun menghentikannya.

"Aku bisa sendiri, kau tidak perlu membantuku," Baekhyun berusaha kembali bergerak untuk bangkit.

Tapi apalah daya, kakinya yang lumpuh tidak bisa digerakkan sama sekali. Seluruh saraf kaki Baekhyun lumpuh totol, dokter memang mengatakan ia bisa sembuh. Tapi entah kapan ia sendiri tidak tahu, karena Baekhyun sama sekali tidak menjalani terapi apapun selain berdiam mengurung diri di apartemen Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya erat. Semua ini karena Seulgi. Chanyeol mendengar semuanya, ia mendengar Seulgi yang menyuruh Baekhyun pergi dari hidupnya. Dan Chanyeol sekarang membenci wanita itu. Bagaimana bisa dia yang bukan siapa-siapa dalam hidupnya, seenaknya saja menyuruh Baekhyun melakukan hal yang tidak akan pernah Chanyeol biarkan begitu saja.

Baekhyun tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya. Chanyeol tidak akan pernah membiarkan siapapun merebut atau membawa Baekhyun pergi dari hidupnya. Tidak akan.

Brukk

Baekhyun jatuh, Chanyeol melihat jelas Baekhyun meringis menahan sakit. Dengan sigap Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun untuk ia rengkuh dalam pelukannya.

"Jangan dengarkan ucapan Seulgi, kumohon jangan pernah terpengaruh karena ucapan tidak masuk akal wanita sialan itu," Chanyeol membawa tubuh mungil Bakehyun untuk duduk diatas pangkuannya.

"Kau mendengarnya?," Baekhyun menumpukan kedua tangannya didepan dada Chanyeol.

"Ya! Aku mendengar semuanya, dari awal sampai akhir," Chanyeol membenarkan kemeja yang Baekhyun pakai "Kau tahu, aku sangat mencintaimu Baekhyun, jangan berpikir kau akan pergi dariku."

"Aku," Baekhyun menatap wajah Chanyeol "Aku pikir ucapan Seulgi benar. Aku caca..."

Chanyeol tidak ingin mendengarnya, ia tidak ingin Baekhyun mengucap kata-kata itu. Jadi lebih baik ia membungkam bibir tipis itu dengan bibisnya.

Baekhyun masih membuka kedua matanya, sebelum akhirnya ikut terlarut dalam ciuman lembut Chanyeol.

Hidupnya sudah hancur, hanya pada Chanyeol lah dia bertumpu. Apa dia egois jika dia hanya ingin Chanyeol untuk tetap bersamanya? Mereka saling mencintai. Bukankah itu tidak apa-apa.

Mereka tidak melanjutkan ciuman itu ke arah lain, Chanyeol yang sudah melepas pagutan bibirnya dengan bibir Baekhyun, memilih memeluk tubuh mungil yang ada dalam pangkuannya.

"Haruskah kita pindah ke negara lain Baekhyun? Aku benci ketika ada orang yang berusaha menjauhkanmu dariku,"

Baekhyun menggeleng. Menghindar dari masalah bukanlah jalan keluar untuk menghadapi masalah yang ada. Jalan satu-satunya, ya dengan menghadapi masalah itu dan menyelesaikannya.

Lagipula ucapan Seulgi dan gertakan Seulgi bukan masalah besar untuknya.

"Aku tidak akan memikirkan ucapan Seulgi lagi Chan! Jadi tak perlu melarikan diri, aku akan berada disampingmu. Aku janji." Baekhyun melepaskan pelukan erat itu, memberikan kecupan ringan untuk membuat Chanyeol tidak merasa gundah.

"Aku tidak akan berteman dengannya lagi, kupikir dia gadis baik-baik, ternyata ia gadis yang sangat jahat." Chanyeol merapikan helaian rambut Baekhyun "Mau tidur?."

"Tidak. Aku belum mengantuk,"

"Aku tahu cara jitu untuk membuatmu cepat mengantuk!," Ucap Chanyeol seraya menyeringai.

"Apa it,,, yakk kau mau apa?," Baekhyun reflek kaget ketika kemeja yang semula menutupi wajahnya kini sudah Chanyeol lempar entah kemana.

"Membuatmu lelah, dengan begitu kau akan cepat tidur. Ini sudah malam," Chanyeol menjilat _nipple pink_ milik Baekhyun.

"Eungg Chanyeol," Baekhyun reflek meremas rambut belakang Chanyeol.

Dibawah sana junior mereka yang masih dibalut celana masing-masing saling bergesekan.

"Hmmmm," Chanyeol hanya bergumam pelan, ia masih menikmati menyusu pada _nipple pink_ Baekhyun yang menggoda birahi.

"Kau juga harus membuka bajumu," pinta Baekhyun. Karena merasa tidak adil jika hanya ia yang sudah dalam keadaan setengah telanjang.

Chanyeol tersenyum di sela-sela kulumannya. Bukannya mengabulkan apa yang diminta Baekhyun, ia malah bangkit seraya mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun dalam gendongan koalanya. Dan melangkah lebar kedalam kamarnya.

Merebahkan tubuh mungil Baekhyun ke atas ranjang. Dengan lihai ia melepas celana yang dikenakan Baekhyun dan juga celana miliknya sendiri.

Baekhyun menelan saliva nya kasar, apa yang akan Chanyeol lakukan? Apa dia akan bercinta dengannya?.

"Chanyeol, apa kau akan...?," Baekhyun bertanya disela-sela kesibukan Chanyeol melepas pakaian yang melekat ditubuh kekarnya.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan lebih jika kau belum siap Baek. Aku hanya ingin melakukan seperti yang tadi siang." Kini mereka sama-sama telanjang.

Chanyeol merangkak keatas tubuh mungil itu. Mencium pelan bibir Baekhyun, menyatukan dua tangan mereka disamping kanan dan kiri kepala Baekhyun. Lidahnya menjelajah setiap inci tubuh Baekhyun. Mulai dari leher, sampai dada mulus Baekhyun, _nipple pink_ itu tidak ia lupakan untuk ia jamah dan dan ia lahap dengan rakus.

Baekhyun mendesah feminim seperti perawan yang hendak diperawani. Ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang mendesah lebih sexy ketimbang desahan seorang wanita. Chanyeol bahkan sampai dibuat gila dengan desahan merdu yang mengalun begitu indahnya.

Chanyeol melepaskan tangan kanannya dari tangan Baekhyun, ia mengelus paha bagian dalam Baekhyun. Jika Baekhyun tidak lumpuh, mungkin Baekhyun akan reflek memeluk pinggang Chanyeol dengan kedua kakinya.

Chanyeol seakan mengerti dengan apa yang di inginkan Baekhyun, perlahan ia mengurut pelan junior mungil Baekhyun yang sudah ereksi itu. Tangannya naik turun dijunior Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun semakin dipenuhi perasaan aneh.

Oh ia pernah menonton blue film pasangan _gay_ , dan yang ia tonton begitu sama dengan yang tengah ia lakukan bersama Chanyeol.

Merasa tidak adil jika hanya ia yang hendak menjemput puncak sendirian, Baekhyun mengikuti apa yang Chanyeol kerjakan.

Tangannya berusaha menggapai junior besar berurat milik Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengelus kepala junior Chanyeol dengan begitu lembut, mengikuti gerakan tangan Chanyeol pada junior mungilnya.

Mereka saling memberi kenikmatan satu sama lain dengan cara yang sama. Keduanya mendesah bersamaan.

Bedanya Chanyeol lebih kentara menggeram karena sensasi yang ia rasakan, sedang Baekhyun mendesah merdu.

Chanyeol melepas tangan Baekhyun dari juniornya, karena ai kini sudah mensejajarkan wajahnya didepan junior mungil milik Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol apa yan...aahhhh," kepala Baekhyun reflek terbanting kebelakang ketika bibir hangat Chanyeol mengecup kepala junior mungilnya.

Chanyeol bahkan mengulumnya, menjilatinya bak permen untuk membuat Baekhyun orgasme di dalam mulutnya.

"Fuck Chanyeol," Baekhyun mengumpat ketika Chanyeol menjilatinya terus menerus dan memasukan junior mungil itu kedalam mulutnya.

"Ahhh Chanyeol," Baekhyun orgasme, sperma miliknya menyembur didalam mulut Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menelannya tanpa merasa jijik, ia kemudian mencium Baekhyun. Berbagi rasa sperma manis milik Baekhyun.

Setelahnya ia tersenyum menang.

"Lelah humm?," tanya Chanyeol melihat wajah sayu Baekhyun yang terlihat terengah-engah.

"Aku ingin kau memasukkan nya Chan," pinta Baekhyun ditengah-tengah nafasnya yang memburu.

"Hah!," Chanyeol mengeryit.

"Masukan itu kedalam _hole_ -ku, aku tahu lau menginginkannya," Baekhyun menarik wajah Chanyeol "Cepatlah." Pintanya lagi tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya pada wajah tampan Chanyeol.

"Kau yakin? Aku bisa menung...,"

"Tidak. Lakukan itu sekarang," oke Baekhyun menjadi tidak sabaran sekarang.

"Oh sayang tidak usah terburu-buru. Aku akan melakukannya untukmu," Chanyeol mencoba memasukan jarinya kedalam _hole_ milik Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memekik tertahan. Kedua alisnya mengeryit ketika jari besar itu mencoba masuk kedalam _hole-_ nya.

"Kenapa tidak dengan milikmu saja langsung," tanyanya tidak sabaran.

"Sayang, kau akan kesakitan. Diam dan nikmatilah, aku hanya ingin membuat penyatuan kita nanti tidak membuatmu kesakitan," Chanyeol mengeluar masukan jarinya. Baekhyun dibuat mendesah keenakan hanya dengan dua jari milik Chanyeol.

"Ganti dengan milikmu saja Chan, keluarkan jarimu," sekali lagi Baekhyun merengek.

Chanyeol sampai terkekeh pelan melihat wajah menggemaskan Baekhyun dan rengekan manja yang menggairahkan itu.

Maka dengan seizin Baekhyun, ia memposisikan juniornya untuk masuk kedalam _hole_ Baekhyun, menggeseknya pelan didepan pintu masuk dan langsung melesak sekali hentak agar Baekhyun tidak merasakan sakit yang berkepanjangan.

"Oh~~," Chanyeol dibuat terpejam ketika junior miliknya masul sempurna didalam sana.

"Ahh~~," Baekhyun melengkungkan tubuhnya.

Chanyeol membuka kedua kaki Baekhyun semakin lebar, menusuk dalam menumbuk prostat Baekhyun. Sungguh _hole_ Baekhyun menjepit kejantanannya begitu erat.

"Baek... ini nikmat," ia menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir tipis Baekhyun, tangannya menilin _nipple pink_ Baekhyun.

Ia tidak pernah melakukan _seks_ sebelumnya, entah itu dengan wanita ataupun lelaki. Ia baru kali ini melakukannya sekarang bersama Baekhyun, dan begitupun Baekhyun yang menyerahkan pengalaman pertamanya pada Chanyeol.

Ia laki-laki jadi ia tidak akan hamilkan? Jadi ia tidak perlu hawatir melakukan ini dengan Chanyeol.

Keduanya memburu nikmat itu dengan desahan yang mengalun indah dikamar milik Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menumbuk dengan tempo cepat, membuat _hole_ Baekhyun berkedut-kedut dan semakin mengetat. Chanyeol sampai pening dibuatnya.

Tangan Baekhyun mengurut juniornya sendiri, namun itu tidak lama karena digantikan tangan Chanyeol yang mengurut juniornya dengan tempo yang tak kalah cepatnya dengan tumbukan junior Chanyeol pada _hole-_ nya.

" _Faster_ Yeol eummmm," Baekhyun menegadah, ia merasa benar-benar gila dengan kenikmatan ini.

Sial kenapa tidak dari dulu saja mereka saling jujur, jika sejak dulu mereka jujur satu sama lain mungkin mereka sudah merasakan kenikmatan ini dari dulu.

Chanyeol sampai, ia sampai pada puncaknya. Menyemburkan semua cairan spermanya didalam _hole_ Baekhyun, sampai sisa-sisanya keluar karena terlalu banyak.

Baekhyun juga sampai, ia menumpahkan cairannya sampai mengotori dada bidang Chanyeol dan juga tubuhnya.

Keduanya terengah hebat dan tersenyum kemudian, seraya memeluk tubuh mereka satu sama lain.

Chanyeol melepas juniornya dan berbaring disamping Baekhyun. Ia merengkuh tubuh mungil itu kedalam pelukannya lalu mengecup kening itu dengan lembut.

Sebelum mereka jatuh terlelap ke alam mimpi, Chanyeol menggumankan kata-kata penuh cinta yang mulai sekarang menjadi urutan teratas yang paling Baekhyun sukai.

"Aku mencintaimu Baekhyun,"

 _Tidak ada yang salah dengan cinta, tidak salah diantara siapa cinta itu hadir. Karena cinta memang tidak memandang apapun._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **TBC**

 **Ini bener gak sih NC nya? Maklum aku masih pemula dalam hal YAOI kayak gini ehhe.. tolong maklumi okay..**


	4. Chapter 4

**\- Forever -**

 **CHANBAEK**

 **BxB | Boys Love**

Jangan menghakimi author jika cerita ini kurang berkenan, tapi kasih kritik dan saran yang membangun untuk memperbaiki segala kekurangannya.

\- 6104 -

 _ **BGM - Urban Zakapa (Park Yong In, Kwon Soon II - No Way**_

"Baekhyun, lihat apa yang aku bawa!." Chanyeol membawa se-ekor anak anjing, yang baru saja dibelinya.

Ia masuk kedalam kamar beserta anak anjing lucu itu dalam gendongannya. Anak anjing itu jenis _Welsh Corgi._

Baekhyun yang sedang duduk didekat jendela berbalik ketika mendengar Chanyeol datang. Sipitnya membulat berbinar- ketika Chanyeol membawa se-ekor anak anjing lucu berjenis _Welsh Corgi_ berwarna coklat.

"Kau suka?," Chanyeol menyimpan anak anjing itu diatas pangkuan Baekhyun.

" _Puppy_ siapa ini Chan?," Baekhyun mengangkat anak anjing itu dan menciuminya.

Ia begitu gemas melihat anak anjing yang begitu lucu, telinganya panjang seperti Chanyeol.

" _Puppy_ itu milikmu. Anak anjing itu untukmu!." Chanyeol menyimpan tas kuliahnya, melepas hoodie hitamnya- menyisakan kaos oblong yang ia kenakan.

"Untukku? Benarkah?." Sipit Baekhyun meminta kejelasan jika Chanyeol tidak sedang bercanda.

"Ya. Untukmu, jadi saat aku kuliah kau ada yang menemani disini," Chanyeol melepas celananya; dan hanya memakai boxer "Beri dia nama Baek!."

Baekhyun tampak berpikir. Ia berpikir tentang nama yang cocok untuk anak anjing lucu itu, Chanyeol yang melihat tingkah lucu Baekhyun semakin dibuat gemas. Ia tertawa pelan setelah duduk diatas tempat tidur didepan Baekhyun. Menunggu Baekhyun memberi anak anjing itu sebuah nama.

"Bagaimana kalau Mongryoung? Aku akan memanggilnya Mongmong!." Saat Baekhyun berkata, anak anjing itu menggonggong seolah ai senang mendengar nama itu.

"Lihat, dia menyukainya." Chanyeol menarik kursi roda Baekhyun, mengusak rambut Baekhyun dan menciumnya lembut.

"Terjadi sesuatu?," Baekhyun mendongkak.

Ia merasa Chanyeol menyembunyikan sesuatu, raut wajah lelaki itu tampak aneh- tidak seperti biasanya.

Mereka berdua tinggal bersama bukan sehari dua hari. Tapi bertahun-tahun, Baekhyun cukup tahu perubahan pada diri Chanyeol jika Chanyeol mempunyai masalah.

"Ayahku, meminta aku pulang malam ini!," Chanyeol memperhatikan raut wajah Baekhyun "Aku tidak tahu apa yang ingin dia bicarakan, hanya saja aku ingin kau ikut denganku. Kau mau kan Baek?."

"Apa harus?," Baekhyun mengelus-ngelus Mongryoung yang tertidur nyaman di pangkuannya.

"Ya. Kau harus ikut, kumohon!." Chanyeol tampak memohon.

Ia sebenarnya tahu maksud dari ayahnya yang meminta ia pulang, ayahnya ingin menjodohkan Chanyeol dengan seorang gadis kenalan bisnis orang tuanya.

Sebab ia ingin membawa Baekhyun, karena ia ingin mengenalkan Baekhyun dihadapan kedua orang tuanya, jika hanya Baekhyunlah yang hanya bisa mengisi hatinya.

Tidak ada yang lain, tak seorangpun bisa merebut posisi Baekhyun di hatinya. Hanya Byun Baekhyun yang selamanya akan ada didalam hatinya. Sampai sekalipun ia mati, jiwanya akan ia serahkan sepenuhnya untuk Baekhyun.

"Baiklah. Aku akan ikut kalau begitu!." Baekhyun tersenyum kala Chanyeol tersenyum senang dan memeluknya.

Chanyeol merasa hidupnya seperti jaman kuno, dimana ia dijodohkan dan menikah dengan orang yang akan dijodohkan dengannya.

Ia tidak suka. Ini hidupnya, ia yang menjalani hidupnya- bukan kedua orang tuanya ataupun orang lain.

Chanyeol sudah menyiapkan segala konsikuensi yang akan ia dapatkan jika ayah dan ibunya tidak menerima hubungannya dengan Baekhyun. Ia akan pergi keluar negeri bersama Baekhyun, menikah di luar negeri dan mencari pekerjaan disana dengan kepintaran yang ia miliki. Tabungannya cukup untuk membiayai ia dan Baekhyun selama beberapa tahun di luar negeri. Ia bisa kembali mengumpulkan uang untuk menghidupi mereka di luar negeri- nanti.

Baekhyun akan ia bawa paksa, jika menolak rencananya, Chanyeol sungguh tidak bisa jika harus hidup tanpa Baekhyun disisinya. Ia tidak bisa berpisah dengan Baekhyun.

"Kalau begitu bersiaplah, kita pergi sebelum makan malam!." Chanyeol menarik dagu Baekhyun, keduanya bertatapan sebentar sebelum Chanyeol lebih dulu memutusnya dengan memberi sebuah ciuman manis dibibir tipis Baekhyun.

Baekhyun merona. Untuk ukuran seorang lelaki yang tengah jatuh cinta- Baekhyun yang menjadi pihak yang paling banyak merona karena perlakuan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum dan tertawa ketika pipi memerah Baekhyun tampak begitu menggemaskan. Betapa cantiknya Baekhyun, padahal Baekhyun adalah seorang lelaki, tapi wajahnya cantik dan manisnya melebihi kecantikan wanita.

-o0o-

"Appa, eomma perkenalkan dia adalah Byun Baekhyun- dan dia adalah kekasihku!."

Nyonya Park dan tuan Park serasa tersambar petir mendengar pernyataan anaknya.

Chanyeol datang sebelum acara makan malam dimulai, mereka sebenarnya tidak terlalu mempersalahkan Chanyeol yang membawa Baekhyun kerumah mereka. Karena sedikit mereka pernah mendengar jika Chanyeol memang tinggal satu atap bersama Baekhyun, sahabat Chanyeol sejak kecil. Mereka juga cukup dekat dengan orang tua Baekhyun.

Hanya saja, mereka tidak tahu jika kedua anak sesama jenis kelamin itu terikat dalam sebuah hubungan yang masih dianggap tabu di negara Korea.

Korea tidak seterbuka itu menerima hubungan sesama jenis.

Kini tuan Park menyaksikan sendiri jika anaknya mengakui dirinya adalah seorang _gay_ , bahkan didepan seorang gadis yang hendak tuan Park jodohkan dengan anaknya.

"Chanyeol, kau calon suamiku. Ayahmu dan ayahku ingin menjodohkan kita, bukankah itu bagus!." Kang Seulgi.

Gadis yang dijodohkan oleh tuan Park pada Chanyeol.

Baekhyun sendiri sudah gemetaran, ia jelas ingat perkataan Seulgi tempo hari diapartemen Chanyeol. Jika Chanyeol tidak memberikan kekuatan sebesar ini melalui genggaman erat tangannya- yang selalu memegang erat tangan Baekhyun, mungkin Baekhyun sudah menyerah, memilih pulang dengan keadaan hatinya yang hancur berkeping-keping.

"Maaf Seulgi, aku hanya mencintai Baekhyun. Sekarang, dan selamanya tidak akan ada orang lain yang aku cintai selain Byun Baekhyun!." Chanyeol beralih menatap kedua orang tuanya "Jika ayah mau membuangku dari keluarga Park, aku menerimanya. Tapi kumohon, jangan pisahkan kami berdua." Chanyeol hendak berbalik untuk pergi dari tepat itu- sebelum ayahnya memanggil dan memintanya untuk tidak pergi dari sana.

"Tunggu Chanyeol-ah, izinkan appa berbicara dengan kalian berdua dulu!."

Seulgi terlihat gusar, ia hendak kembali berbicara sebelum nyonya Park menyela dan menyuruhnya pulang.

"Seulgi-ah, tante akan menghubungimu lagi. Sekarang kau bisa pulang!." Pengusiran secara halus itu Seulgi terima dengan amarah memuncak di hatinya.

Ia melirik ke arah Baekhyun yang menunduk diam duduk dikursi roda. Tanpa pamit pada kedua orang tua Chanyeol, ia melangkah pergi meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Park.

"Maafkan Baekhyun ahjussi," Baekhyun baru bisa berbicara setelah Seulgi benar-benar pergi dari sana.

Baekhyun masih menundukan wajahnya, tidak sanggup melihat ke arah kedua orang tua Chanyeol.

"Kenapa kau meminta maaf Baekhyun-ah?." Chanyeol menatap ke arah sipit Baekhyun yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Apa kalian saling mencintai?," nyonya Park bertanya dengan suara parau, memastikan jika apa yang Chanyeol katakan memang benar.

"Ya eomma, aku mencintai Baekhyun dan begitupun sebaliknya. Baekhyun mencintaiku." Chanyeol tidak takut akan murkanya sang ayah mendengar penuturan darinya.

Ia sudah memberitahu kedua orang tuanya, jika memang kedua orang tuanya ingin menyingkirkan ia dari daftar nama keluarga Park- Chanyeol akan menerimanya. Hanya, jangan pisahkan ia dari Baekhyun.

"Kau tahu Chanyeol-ah, hubungan kalian akan menjadi buah bibir orang-orang?,"

"Aku tahu appa. Aku akan membawa Baekhyun pindah ke Amerika, aku sudah diterima bekerja disalah satu perusahaan disana." Chanyeol tetap berdiri, tidak ada sebuah ketakutan sama sekali dalam dirinya.

Chanyeol benar-benar sudah menyiapkan semuanya.

"Appa tidak perlu menganggapku anak lagi, jika kalian malu. Aku akan bahagia bersama Baekhyun."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kuliahmu?."

"Mereka menerimaku meski aku menggunakan ijasah SHS-ku. Aku akan melanjutkan kuliahku disana jika biayanya tidak terlalu besar." Chanyeol menghela nafasnya "Aku akan menikah dengan Baekhyun disana, jadi aku harus membiayai Baekhyun juga. Aku ingin mengobati Baekhyun agar ia bisa berjalan lagi seperti dulu."

Baekhyun melihat ke arah Chanyeol. Kedua irisnya tampak berkaca-kaca. Ia merasa seperti mimpi mendengar Chanyeom begitu terdengar mencintainya.

Nyonya Park dan tuan Park hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang, seraya saling menatap satu sama lain dalam kebingungan.

"Menginaplah disini, jangan pulang ke apartemen. Appa dan eomma merindukanmu!." Tuan Park bangkit, mendekati Chanyeol seraya menepuk bahu anaknya tersebut "Ayo kita makan malam dulu. Baekhyun kau juga ikut makan malam ya!."

Baekhyun mengangguk gugup mendengar ajakan dari ayah Chanyeol. Mereka-pun beranjak ke ruang makan untuk makan malam bersama.

Chanyeol memakan masakan ibunya dengan begitu lahap, begitupun dengan Baekhyun. Kebiasaan mereka makan bersama membuat mereka lupa jika mereka tengah makan didepan kedua orang tua Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang terkadang meminta disuapi, atau meminta Baekhyun memisahkan duri ikan yang ikannya hendak Chanyeol makan. Sampai meniupi sup yang hendak Chanyeol cicipi, kedua orang tua Chanyeol menatap dalam diam kedua orang itu. Tanpa berniat berkomentar tentang cara makan Chanyeol yang terihat cukup manja. Tapi, Baekhyun terlihat menikmatinya- karena Chanyeol juga sesekali menyuapi Baekhyun.

Makan berakhir setelah hampir satu jam. Baekhyun tengah melihat-lihat photo masa kecil Chanyeol yang diletakkan pemuda itu diatas meja belajarnya. Chanyeol terlihat begitu lucu dengan pipi gembulnya. Telinganya yang lebih terlihat seperti yoda ketika masih kecil, membuar Baekhyun tertawa.

"Menertawakanku?,"

Baekhyun berjengit kaget kala tangan kekar Chanyeol melingkar dilehernya, seraya kepalanya yang bersender dibahu Baekhyun.

"Kau lucu dengan telinga lebarmu!." Baekhyun menunjuk salah satu photo masa kecil Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mendengus dan terkekeh. Ia kemudian membawa Baekhyun- mendorong kursi roda Baekhyun ke arah balkon kamarnya. Mengajak lelaki mungilnya melihat bintang dilangit malam Seoul- yang tengah bersinar terang.

"Indah kan?." Chanyeol duduk di sofa yang ada disana.

Disampingnya Baekhyun tampak tengah menatap langit dengan penuh binar bahagia terpancar dari kedua iris sipitnya. Mereka berdua menikmati waktu yang berharga saat ini, untuk bisa berdua saling memeluk memandang langit malam Seoul yang begitu indah.

Sementara itu dikamar tuan dan nyonya Park.

"Aku tidak mau Chanyeol bersedih. Jika kita memisahkannya dengan Baekhyun, pasti Chanyeol akan sedih- aku tidak mau jika anakku harus menderita karena kita." Nyonya Park mengutarakan kegelisahan yang ada dihatinya.

Nyonya Park, yang tak lain adalah Tiffany Park, sangat begitu menyayangi putranya- Park Chanyeol. Sedari kecil, Tiffany selalu memanjakan Chanyeol. Kasih sayangnya yang begitu besar untuk Chanyeol, tidak pernah pudar- meskipun Chanyeol bukan anak kandungnya.

Chanyeol hanyalah anak tirinya. Tiffany menikah dengan ayah Chanyeol, Park Siwon setelah Siwon kehilangan istrinya, ibu Chanyeol yang meninggal ketika melahirkan Chanyeol. Chanyeol tahu jika Tiffany hanyalah ibu tirinya, tapi ia memang merasa seperti layaknya ibu kandung pada Tiffany karena kasih sayang yang diberikan Tiffany padanya.

"Aku mempunyai tabungan, jika kau tidak mau membiayainya lagi- aku akan pergi bersama dengan mereka. Aku bisa membuka butik di Amerika dengan kemampuanku." Tiffany meneteskan airmatanya, jujur saja ia takut jika Siwon tiak menerima akan keputusan Chanyeol yang ingin menikah dengan Baekhyun.

"Aku bukan seorang ayah yang kejam Tiffany, meskipun anakku telah melakukan kesalahan- tapi aku tahu jika ia hanya ingin bahagia." Siwon menghela nafasnya, mendekati Tiffany yang menangis menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya "Chanyeol tidak akan pergi kemanapun, ia akan tetap bersama kita. Aku tidak perduli dengan komentar orang, kita akan menikahkan mereka di luar negeri- tapi mereka akan tetap tinggal bersama kita di sini, di Korea."

Tiffany menangis dalam pelukan Siwon. Merasa lega ketika mendengar keputusan Siwon yang tidak akan menentang hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Hanya saja, sebelum Chanyeol lulus kuliah. Mereka harus menahan diri untuk tidak mengumumkan hubungan mereka ke publik. Baekhyun akan tinggal bersama kita disini, dan aku akan menyewa dokter terbaik untuk menyembuhkan kedua kakinya." Siwon memeluk Tiffany semakin erat "Aku tidak akan menyakiti anakku sendiri Tiff, kau saja yang bukan ibu kandungnya menyayangi dia selayaknya anakmu sendiri- bagaimana denganku yang ayah kandungnya sendiri. Tidak mungkin aku membuatnya menderita, sudah selayaknya aku mendukungnya- sekalipun anakku seorang _Gay_!."

"Bagaimana dengan bisnis perusahaan? Jika suatu saat nanti mereka tahu, mungkin akan terjadi sesuatu dengan perusahaan." Tiffany sudah duduk tenang di pinggiran tempat tidur mereka.

"Aku tidak perduli. Kebahagiaan anakku lebih penting dibanding itu semua, lagipula- mereka akan berpikir ulang untuk mencoba melawanku. Mereka sendiri yang akan merasakan kerugiannya, bukan aku." Siwon mengelus bahu istrinya.

"Kita beritahu kabar bahagia ini pada Chanyeol besok, sekarang lebih baik kita tidur."

Tiffany menangguk dan segera berbaring untuk segera tidur. Besok pagi, ia akan mengumumkan kabar bahagia ini pada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Tiffany sebenarnya menyukai Baekhyun, menyukai dalam artian menganggap Baekhyun seperti anaknya, seperti adik untuk Chanyeol.

Baekhyun memang seorang laki-laki, tapi parasnya yang cantik dan imut membuat siapa saja tidak akan percaya jika Baekhyun seorang laki-laki. Pantas saja jika Chanyeol berbelok karena Baekhyun, karena jika Tiffany jadi seorang lelaki-pun pasti akan jatuh cinta pada Baekhyun- seperti jatuh cinta pada perempuan biasa.

Kedua orang yang tengah dibicarakan oleh Siwon dan Tiffany tengah terbaring saling memeluk satu sama lain. Mereka berdua belum tertidur, tapi juga tidak melakukan kegiatan lain selain hanya saling memeluk.

"Berjanjilah tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku Baekhyun, aku akan berjuang unutkmu- jadi bertahanlah untukku." Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun membalasnya dengan tak kalah erat.

"Selama aku masih bernafas, aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu." Baekhyun tersenyum disela-sela ucapannya. Memeluk tubuh tinggi Chanyeol seraya menenggelamkan wajahnya kedada bidang Chanyeol yang menjadi tempat ternyamannya.

Dalam hatinya ia berdoa, semoga mulai esok pagi dan seterusnya- mereka akan menghadapi masa depan dengan penuh kebahagia'an. Meskipun mereka harus berkorban segalanya agar bisa bersatu. Mereka tahu hubungan mereka bisa dikatakan salah, tapi tidak ada yang salah tentang cinta.

Tidak salah cinta itu hadir pada siapa, hanya keadaan saja yang memang terkadang menyalahkan cinta.

Cinta yang hadir dihati mereka tidak salah, mereka layak untuk saling mencintai. Mereka juga pantas merasakan bahagia, mereka saling mencintai dan mengasihi.

Mereka hanya ingin bisa bersatu, sekalipun hubungan pasangan sesama jenis memang bisa dikatakan tidak normal.

Walaupun mereka _gay_ , mereka pantas bahagia bukan?.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. 

**TBC**

 **Sudah lama tidak update.. maaf lama tak terjamah.**

 **Ku usahakan kedepannya akan update normal.**

 **Dan maaf jika dichapter sebelumnya banyak typonya. Maaf banget, semoga mengerti dengan semua ketypoan yang tidak terkoreksi.**

 **Thanks you.**


End file.
